The Secret Sister
by AzuratheElf
Summary: I have created an oc that is a younger sister to Noctis. This tells her story while still telling the story of the chosen king. Please enjoy the non-canon story I've come up with!
1. Chapter 1

King Regis was blessed by the gods with two beautiful children. The elder of the two is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Being the eldest, he would assume the throne as king. The second, only younger by a year, was Regis's princess. Azura Lucis Caelum. A second born Lucian princess would obviously not be inheriting the throne immediately. Regis knew this and was distraught. A Lucian princess was obviously still gifted with the powers of a Lucian royal. There was a catch though. Azura's power would be possession to whomever married her. This meant the lucky person that married Princess Azura would have possession of her power and be married into the royal family. This put his daughter in a position to where everyone could fight for her. He would make a drastic decision later on.

* * *

The two children grew. Noctis was known to everyone as the prince. They also knew that he was always followed around by a girl. This girl did just about everything with the young prince. This girl was deemed Lu. Lu had bright blue hair with bright blue eyes. One day after school, Noctis snuck off with his best friend Prompto. Lu, of course tagged along.

"Prompto, where's Noct?" Lu asked as she balanced a fork onto her finger. They had all decided it was time for some burgers without Ignis's diet restrictions.

"He ran off to the bathroom I guess." Prompto decided to see if he could balance two forks to outdo Lu.

"Ignis'll kill me if he finds out I didn't make him eat vegetables."

"Even if you made him order them he'd push it to the side anyways." Prompto pointed as he managed to get the two forks balanced onto his finger. Lu rolled her eyes and giggled until Noctis walked up.

"Thought I'd have to tell your father we'd lost the prince!"

"Whatever. I was on the phone with Ignis. He said I skipped training with Gladiolus."

"Do you need to get back?" She looked at him and waited for the answer.

"Nah, they'll live." Noctis sucked on his drink while the waitress sat their food down. Prompto dug in. Lu ate as normal and watched as Noctis removed the lettuce that came on the burger. With his burger officially prepped, he finally begun to eat.

The three friends finished their food, paid the bill, and left the restaurant. They were in for an earful when they arrived back to the citadel. They prolonged on back none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The three friends headed on toward the Citadel. When the trio walked in the front door, Gladiolus was waiting.

"Damn, you couldn't have called?"

"I can go off by myself. I'm the prince." Noctis stuck his hands behind his head not giving a care to his scolding.

"You two went along with this?" Gladiolus glared at Lu and Prompto. Lu glared back. Prompto stared nervously.

"Don't give them a hard time. I forgot about our appointment." Gladiolus growled then he rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever, just come along so we can atleast do something."

Lu laughed and followed along. She heard someone clear their throat and turned around. "Iggy?"

"Indeed. He's waiting for you. You also are missing a lesson." He fixed his glasses. He crossed his arms and nodded his head in the direction she needed to go. She stuck her tongue out and walked in the indicated direction. Ignis laughed and proceeded toward the prince's training session.

* * *

Swords made loud noises as they clashed. Gladiolus was laughing as the prince failed to even touch him. Noctis was grunting constantly because Gladiolus was being a nuisance.

"Noctis, Lu gave her regards but she had to attend to other businesses."

"Right..." Noctis threw his sword at Gladiolus with full force. "She always does."

Prompto clapped for the prince's effort to knock Gladiolus off his feet. "What'd Lu have to do to where she misses the show?"

"She's actually a busy girl. Unlike others who almost completely refuse to pay attention to his responsibilities." Ignis threw shots at Noctis. Noctis fell forward into the floor. Gladiolus threw his sword up behind his back and stuck out a hand. He pulled the prince back to his feet.

"You did good considering you're full of food." Noctis rolled his eyes at the big man's remark.

"I do my responsibilities. At the moment, I though I was only supposed to manage to graduate." He rubbed his neck.

"Well, isn't that obvious? You and Prompto need to graduate. Lu also needs to finish her studies," Ignis counted off his fingers as he named the three off. "She will, however, probably graduate early. It has already been discussed."

"O? So Lu gets to graduate with us? But she's a whole year younger! I wish I could've cut a year off my schooling." Prompto pouted.

"Hmph..." Noctis leaned against the wall with his arms cross and gave a little smile.

The four friends then headed on their way out the training room. Lu ran back into them as she was walking the halls. The both of the, had finished all they had to do. They both looked at each other than smiled at Prompto. All three at once started begging to play take the afternoon to play a video game. Ignis shook his head. Gladiolus raised one of his eye brows and then sighed, "It's up to Specs." The three turned their attention to the appointed permission giver. He waved his hands for the three to go ahead. This lead the two left behind to conversate about them.

"So how is Noctis doing in school?"

"He's excelling. He might be lazy but I honestly believe he is intelligent."

"That's good. And Lu graduating early?"

"She's been good for Noctis. I think it is a splendid idea." Gladiolus smiled.

"She's been good for all of us." He smiled even bigger. Ignis noticed this and started pondering what it was for. Then he quickly noticed the time and realized that he had a duty to do.

"Pardon me, Gladiolus. I didn't realize the time. I will meet back with you all later." Gladiolus nodded and then he and Ignis split paths.


End file.
